Dingir, the Primordial Sith
by NexusDarkworldProductions
Summary: A Grey Faction X Star Wars crossover. The immortal Devil slayer Dingir, unsurprisingly lives long enough for humans to spread to the stars, seeding new worlds, and giving rise to countless new species. Remaining with the main ship for millions of years, it eventually crashes in the Outer Rim, and stranded on a primitive world, he seals himself in crystal...and waits. (one-shot)


**DINGIR: The Primordial Sith**

 _A Grey Faction X Star Wars Crossover_

* * *

 _ **Bob Vince, Author of John's Walk** (and his review of Grey Faction book 1: Arrival of the Grey Queen)_

 _28 September, 2016._

 _"This is the first book by Mr. Green that I've read, and I was not disappointed. He delivers a very suspenseful and entertaining novel, full of action and surprises. The fight between the Grey faction and the Magistas can rival that of the fight between the Force and the Dark Side, featured in the Star Wars books. He writes with the artistry of someone like Gene Roddenberry and George Lucas. To give a deeper description would only take away the enjoyment you will have by reading this novel. All I will say is that it was action packed from beginning to the end."_

 **Well Bob, I rather liked that comparison, now let's see what happens when I cross my Grey Faction series with the beloved Star Wars. Though with all the books, comics and fan-fiction that I'm already writing at present, and a possible indie movie adaptation for my Scalpel Murder novel, I'm a busy fellow. So it'll just be a concept/one-shot chapter for now. Even so, enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _He had slain an immortal..._

 _He had taken its power..._

 _He had devoured angels, demons..._

 _He had been a hero at times..._

 _He had been a villain at times..._

 _He had broken even his soul..._

 _Never submitting, forever vengeful..._

 _Filled with wrath and madness, yet controlled by cold, ruthless logic..._

 _He had saved worlds, and yet burnt others into ashes..._

 _He was Dingir, the curse of God, the mightiest one in all creation..._

 _Or so he thought. Boredom was his better._

* * *

When one lives forever, the concept of goals and rules becomes mostly pointless. When you have nigh on infinite power, why does money matter? When none can restrain or kill you, why do the rules matter? The mere petty reasoning's of flawed mortals who seek to command what is essentially a God. _How pretentious, I dimly note, though my thoughts are true._

I was a hero once, I saved our world so many times, I endured so much pain, lost so many, sacrificed my very existence to ensure a brighter tomorrow. But even still I endured, and still Humans kept being foolish beings that made me question my efforts. I grew sick of protecting them, so I destroyed Hell, spending billions of years (Hell time) in constant combat. Now no devils or demons will ever threaten this world or any other, the burning reality was empty, just like me. I no longer had a reason to protect humanity, the world could only be ended by their own hands now. Dangers of humanities own making did not interest me, I had protected them from the true threats long enough. I had long outlived my parents and siblings, who lacked my curse, what was my incentive now?

My former ally; John Hickson did not like this new opinion, believing I could do more to safeguard humanity. Yet he understood my reasoning, I had done enough, it was time for this race to ascend and fall by its own merits. He did not like it, but Hickson understood, for he was even older than I was. Due to my curse, I did not age, and my body gradually lost its ability to produce human children, eventually I lost any interest in romantic relationships with the fairer sex, outside of the sexual and rare friendship. Marriage was pointless for me. In mere decades, a young beauty would become a crone, and then die soon after, but I would still be the same. In the first millennium, I will admit to keeping a string of wives, producing many children, many of which were rather unique, but not possessing my long life. A mortal's mere century at best.

Despite what the sci-fi shows of the 21st century hoped, it wasn't until the year 11,027 on Dec 25th, that humanity truly began to explore the stars. Oh, there were a few bases on the nearby moon and planets, but they were not for the masses. The bases were used for research and later mining for millions of tonnes of resources for our massively overpopulated world. Then they were Terra-formed and used to grow crops for Planet earth, with mere thousands living there to handle shipping and overseeing mechanical controlled farming.

But finally country sized ships were made in orbit, capable of producing their own oxygen and gravity through brilliant magnetic based tech and filling the ship with trees, propelled by plasma, and excess oxygen refined into fuel. Millions would take to the stars to explore and settle on new worlds, far outside of our solar system. Many ships would follow in the next hundred thousand years, but I was on board the first one. I watched as many generations lived, worked, grew old, and died. When an oxygen rich world was found, the ship would send a thousand or so volunteers to act as seeders to populate this world and build a new society. Over the next ten million or so years, we found hundreds of thousands of earth-like worlds, and continued to populate them. Eventually these seeders descendants would evolve minor to greater differences and become new races in response to the new Terra.

Eventually however, the ship began to crumble away, having long lived past any predicted use, we were able to crash land on a planet in the furthest reaches of known space. But it was inhabited. They were an a primitive race, they were short, incredibly so, but the gravity was 1.5 times that of our home planet, which probably didn't help. They varied between shades of dark brown to black skin, the aliens had insect-like eyes and clicking mandibles around their sharp teeth. It was a rich green planet, they were early in their civilization, around the 22th century by our standards, but impressive given that they weren't descended from us.

Perhaps we could have peacefully bartered to live there, had our gigantic ship not destroyed most of their cities when we landed in an uncontrolled screaming hellfire. Most of the humans on board died, as did, I later found out, around 70% of the alien species. The surviving natives were quick to slaughter us after our unwitting genocide attempt. we had weapons, but were sorely outmatched. I had no difficulty killing all that approached me, but I couldn't protect my once kin. Eventually I was forced to flee. I could have used my true powers and slaughtered them with a massive blast of power now the humans were dead, but it was pointless, we were the invaders, the power of Balmung and Asag were pointless here.

* * *

I lived as a hermit for the next thousand years or so. The gravity was uncomfortable at first, but the unique nature of my being would take care of it, as I adjusted the difference between the ship and this new world. The natives never recovered from the loss of life and cities, and were forced to live simpler lifestyles, as none lived to recreate new technology, I could have shared my knowledge, but I felt no reason to, neither was I an expert. As such, they didn't have the might to fight off the off-worlders that came to drain the world of its resources centuries after that. It was over in mere days, and the world was turned in a desert. Then they landed and began to hunt the natives of this world. Their technology was several levels above what my people had, but to my surprise, they resembled humans, likely descendants of one of the worlds we had populated millions of years ago. Technology had been developed to traverse the galaxy in a mere fraction of the time. Unwittingly catching up to their Originators.

The slavers got a few million of them before I reached the settlements. I hated slavery, so I obliterated their forces and drove them off with my immense powers. They would not return for millions of years, and it would be for small settlements of their own, with many races, most descended from humans, others insect, reptilian, mollusk-like. Though I didn't know that at the time. The beings saw me as a hero, and then in later generations as a God, which wasn't unreasonable given my immortality and vast power. I learned their strange screechy speech, had I been normal, my throat couldn't have handled some of the notes. Their species came to hate technology and destroyed everything that remained of the old days.

The natives went on to live nomadic lifestyles, following what meagre water sources survived. I taught them what I knew, vague memories from my home world Earth on how to survive in this kind of climate. I didn't enjoy living in such a hot world. There were no humanoids I could mate with for recreation and stress release. A further thousand years passed before I decided to sleep for a long time. To wait until this world recovered, space travel was discovered, or a means to escape presented itself. I was bored!

Within me was a parasitic being called Balmung, it was primordial darkness given from, created by Yahweh, who primitive humans knew as the Biblical God. Balmung was unique, possessing infinite capacity to store energy, originally a prison for one Yahweh hated, I took it, tamed it, and bested the concept of death. I had stored many objects, valuables, and powerful magicks from Gods, Angels, and Devils within my Balmung. Many powers and forms were available to me. Balmung was my beloved, silent comrade. I would use its power to sleep the ages, for even I had trouble sleeping more than twenty hours at a time.

Bidding goodbye to the beings that had nicknamed themselves 'Sand people.' I journeyed to a series of connecting mines, below the meagre remains of my crashed ship, though the sand had mostly claimed it. Releasing Balmung from my flesh, it poured from my pores, mouth, and eyes, it began to harden, forming a dark purple crystal filled with my power. I used magic to put myself into a sleepless coma until the day my Balmung was disturbed.

* * *

 _(1.7 Million years later)_

* * *

The sand people continued to worship the War God Dingir, keeping the immortal as part of their oral tradition. Other races now lived on the surface, though they kept clear of the sand people, who would kill and steal from them as opportunity allowed.

But one day, a foolish traveler was waylaid by the sand people, however he had learned the basics of the force from their master and was narrowly able to avoid death. The young man found the caves and journeyed into the cold, dark maze. He remained there for weeks, hoping his beacon would be found. To pass the time, he explored. Eventually he found a small cave, unnaturally smooth, its surface was a vivid purple. The place was thick with the force, so pure, it was as though armies of Jedi and Sith were using their powers at once, locked in battle. Yet somehow this vast power was contained to the cave, otherwise all force users would journey here. Being within this vast force power, energized the young traveler.

Going in further, he was stunned to find a gigantic purple crystal, the source of the force energy. It reminded me slightly of the crystals used in light sabres. But something of this size? "Could this be real?" he remarked in stunned tones. It was at least ten feet in height, and half that in width. As he drew in close, he saw something inside it. He created a weak force light, as his tech had long since run out. There was a person inside it! They were dressed in black travelers garb, in a style similar to that of the sand people. The person appeared to be a pure-blooded human, if his features were anything to go by. Rounded ears, pale skin, long black hair, only on the birthplace of their race did you find that.

"How ancient could this be?" the young man wondered, and upon touching the crystal, a dark and powerful energy entered his body, he screamed, tumbling back in shock and fear. A golden light radiated within the crystal, a tremendous force that made him kneel in reverence. Cracks appeared in the crystal, the traveler looked up, the man inside the crystal was looking at him, his gaze ancient, wise, and powerful. His eyes were coloured grey, the traveler dimly noted.

Memories slammed into his mind as the man in the crystal easily entered his mind, showing him impossible things, new thoughts and ideas, an ancient history far older than the earliest galactic records. A compulsion was subtly placed into his mind, _**'Release me.'**_ The young man rose, a feeling of purpose, he had run from his training in the force. But as the instructions swirled in his mind, he understood that he needed great force control or perhaps powerful tech to release this being, which he now realised must be a truly ancient Sith lord. No the first! No, this was a God of the force! He needed to prove useful to this being, power, wealth, territory, a gift, support, the manipulations continued to subtly adjust the young man's mind. The being known as Dingir set the groundwork for future power, wealth, and travel, it was clear his descendants had far superior technology. He would sleep a few decades more, and when this young one attempted to wake him again after that, he would have a useful entry and support man in a new galaxy.

"Great one, I promise you, I will free you someday."

Dingir smiled, and his eyes slowly closed. The energy that had struck the young man earlier, bubbled pleasantly within him, and the young man gasped as he felt that his force powers had changed and grown stronger. He was being rewarded. A blessing! With this he could complete his training, kill his master, seize his resources, conquer, rule, and release this great one. Dingir, it was called. The memories had included that.

That young man's name is Palpatine, he was found by his Sith master several days later. Palpatine kept his discovery a secret, and twenty three years later, he had his subordinates transport the crystal in secret to one of his secret bases, in order to free the being that had granted him might beyond any Jedi or Sith. Meanwhile, he worked cleverly to rule the galaxy, and create an empire of Sith so that their Originator, their God would have a welcome place to return to. Never suspecting, even in his old age, and mastery of the Sith arts, just how much Dingir had made a puppet of him with his magic.

 **END**

* * *

 _Well everyone, what do you reckon for the (for now) one-shot / concept chapter?_

 _I will go into more detail about Dingir in later chapters, (as and when) but to learn more, buy the Grey Faction novels and comics by yours truly. Mistaken Apostles in particular has a lot of Dingir scenes. There's also the other crossovers like Vampire Attack, and Secret Yuuki series which. Check them out my profile page, book links are also in the profile. :) Thanks for reading this, leave a review if you have time, and have a great day!_


End file.
